


boy got me walking side to side

by chaoticspacegremlin



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, lapslock, yuto is hot and jinho is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspacegremlin/pseuds/chaoticspacegremlin
Summary: in which jinho is Obliviously Horny and yuto can only lift so many weights aka inspired by just do it yo ep 2





	boy got me walking side to side

**Author's Note:**

> i've honest to god been writing this since july when they posted the video about yuto working out.... it took me 3 months because i wanted it to be A Cheesy Porn but with Fluff. i think i finally succeeded??? idk i'm sending it out into the world so i can start writing something new *cough shinwon model au cough*
> 
> okay i've babbled enough please enjoy the sin heeee

 

“wow yuto that thing is heavier than me!”

 

the younger boy huffs out a laugh in between lifts, mumbles that “it is,” before proceeding to lift them at least 5 more times. for a wild moment jinho imagines that instead of the barbell its him being bench pressed by yuto’s strong arms and the image sends a jolt of arousal through him.

 

what the fuck. okay, clearly working out after a magazine ho concert and group practice at 3 in the bloody morning is messing with his head. he physically shakes himself and starts doing push ups on the mat. and if the mat just so happened to be positioned right in front of yuto and his delicious looking arms, no one needed to know.

 

honestly the gym is so small, and its lined with mirrors. wherever jinho tries to run, he can’t escape the sight of yuto, chest heaving. the sound of him grunting as he lifts all the heavy things. yuto even manages to brush past him a few times, and the sweat glistening off his body should really gross jinho out but god, it just makes him drool a little bit.

 

jinho needs to chill. needs to take a cold ass shower so he can get a little less excited about his own damn band member working out.

 

but his muscles are aching and the hot water feels so good pounding on his back muscles, so he hunches over in the shower and tries to will his cock down by sheer eye power. no such luck. its still hard, demanding his attention and his brain is helping him imagine how yuto would look with water running down his body, all slick and toned and big....

 

somewhere along that train of thought, jinho’s hand has started palming his cock. okay he’s really doing this. its too late (and too early) to think too much. so he huffs out a sigh and gives in to the urge to thrust into the wonderful warmth of his hand.

 

and now his brain is reminding him of when yuto took off his shirt to wipe his sweat. that alone is enough to have jinho running his free hand up his chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers while squeezing his cock. he has to bite down a moan because it feels _fucking_ amazing. but he doesn’t want to come, not yet.

 

giving one last squeeze to his cock, he moves his hand to his ass and tries not to blush imagining how it would look, how it would feel in between yuto’s large hands. yuto looking at his ass would also mean that he’d be standing behind jinho, strong arms caging him in. jinho lets out an involuntary whine as his cock twitches.

 

he reaches behind himself then, slides one finger in, gasping as he does so. its been a while since he’s had the time to do this and right now he’s sending a prayer of thanks for the intense group practice that seems to have wiped out everyone else in the dorm so no one can barge in and disturb him. he grabs the body lotion and pumps out a generous amount onto his hand before he enters himself again with two fingers, taking his time to stretch himself open.

 

he wants more now. needs more. so he puts one hand on the wall, bending over and spreading his legs, and god it makes him feel filthy but _fuck,_ the change in angle allows him to find his prostate. he puts in three fingers now, enjoying the stretch and the white hot shocks of pleasure seeping through his body.

 

yuto is still on his mind. yuto, pulling on his hair as he fucks into him hard. yuto, mumbling in his beautiful low voice how good jinho is for him, how just watching yuto do his workout is enough to turn him into a cockslut and how jinho is a filthy slut for fantasizing about his dongsaeng fucking his brains out. he squeezes in another finger at the thought of that, enjoying the burn of the stretch and finally feeling full enough.

 

yuto, pulling him close, lifting him so he can fuck up into him like a ragdoll is what pushes jinho over the edge and he’s coming so hard he swears he almost blacks out. he rides out his orgasm, massaging his prostate until he’s whining in overstimulation. its only when he opens his eyes and sees the cum swirling down the drain that the shame, and the realisation that he came untouched, hits him like a slap to the face.

 

 

he knows he said he’d go exercise with yuto again but he can’t. he can’t face him, not after what happened in the shower. he’s hardly been able to look him in the eye these past few days. for once he’s glad they’re in different dorms so that after practice, in which he studiously keeps his eyes trained on anywhere else besides yuto, he can retreat to the safety of his own room. he’s pretty sure his behaviour hasn’t gone unnoticed though. how could it? he practically lives and breathes with 9 other boys.

 

its hongseok that furrows a brow at him first. “are you okay? cos you look a little constipated. emotionally.”

 

and jinho wants to tell hongseok, his best friend, but there was really no way to say “well i fucked myself to the thought of yuto fucking me.” in the middle of dance practice so he just smiles and goes, “i’m fine hongseokie. also i’m not constipated. emotionally or physically.”

 

hui comes after him next, under the guise of discussing group matters like he sometimes does.

 

“you’ve been acting weird lately. have you been working too hard?” why was hui so sweet and so damn observant? he’s such a good leader, jinho thinks fondly, as he shakes his head and makes his excuses.

 

yanan sidles up to him after lunch to envelop him in a hug even if he doesn’t say anything and changgu is sure to tell him softly, “jinho hyung hwaiting!” before they start their next dance practice.

 

yuto notices too. he can tell by how the younger boy keeps throwing him furtive looks when he thinks jinho isn’t looking. if only he knew how the guilt was eating jinho alive. he doesn’t confront jinho about it, choosing instead to send a proxy in the form of hyunggu, who is all comforting affection and who sing songs “jinho hyung~” at the top of his voice.

 

jinho mumbles, “go away” but kang hyunggu is not that easily rid of. he sticks to jinho all afternoon and pouts at every chance he gets before he is finally shooed away by jinho’s claims that he needs to practice for magazine ho. but not before he presses in real close to whisper, “sort it out hyung you’re freaking the baby out,” with a smile and a meaningful look.

 

he’ll have to say something to yuto sooner or later.

 

the opportunity comes later rather than sooner. because as soon as jinho makes up his mind and gathers all the courage he has, he runs into every imaginable obstacle while trying to get yuto alone. one night he follows them to dorm b, pretending that he really wants to check out some game wooseok has been raving about. he may or may not have casually sat down on yuto’s bed (hyung privileges) while wooseok sets it up on his computer except the owner of the bed is nowhere to be found.

 

“where’s yuto? i thought i saw him in the car here?” jinho wonders out loud. casually.

 

“hmm? he left for the gym after he dumped his bag.” grunts an unconcerned wooseok.

 

“damn it.”

 

“what was that hyung?”

 

“nothing! let’s play the game wooseok-ah.”

 

the next time jinho tries to talk to yuto after group practice, he’s cornered by a lollipop-sucking hyojong. “whatcha doing hyung?”

 

“uhhh, not much. what are you doing?”

 

“eating a lollipop. you’re clearly waiting for something. or someone.”

 

jinho gulps. most of the members had cleared out of the practice room, and the only people left were himself, hyojong, yuto and shinwon.

 

“well…. i’m waiting for shinwon. yeah.”

 

“cool. i would’ve asked shinwon to go home with me if you wanted to talk to yuto but since you’re still choosing to avoid him i guess i’ll leave with him then. see you at home hyung.” he then strolls away, hooking yuto by the arm and saying, “let’s go yuto.” the latter shoots jinho a curious look but follows hyojong willingly anyway.

 

jinho’s pretty sure he could fry an egg on his face, which shinwon teases him mercilessly for, the bastard.

 

its one night after a music show schedule that jinho finally gives up and marches up to yuto and says, “hey can we go to the gym together after practice?”

 

“oh, of course hyung. you’re always welcome to exercise with me.” yuto still looks confused as hell but he has a tiny smile on his face because jinho is talking to him again and jinho feels like the worst human being in the universe right now. its alright though. he’s going to make everything right again.

 

they reach the gym around 1 am, and yuto tells him he needs to film a little bit for the youtube channel. jinho knows, its the documentation they’re doing of him getting fit and ready to show off his abs and well, he can’t say no can he? so he stands in the background, being cute for the camera and the fans but inside he feels like he’s going to fucking die of nervousness. he hears yuto laughing at him punching the stuffed toy, and he can’t help himself from ambling over, interested in what yuto is saying. its not much, just telling the fans they came from a music show and that he’s working hard.

 

they start exercising after that, an unspoken agreement that they would try and leave around 3 am because tomorrow’s schedule is another early start.

 

jinho’s biding his time, facing the wall and doing his pull ups, determinedly not looking at yuto and plugging in his earphones. its only after they’re both done lifting barbells, and they’re slowly cleaning up the room that jinho speaks up.

 

“yuto ah. i’m sorry that i’ve been behaving really weirdly lately. i think the stress of comeback has been getting to me. please forgive your hyung.” he says with a sheepish smile.

 

“ah hyung. its okay. next time you can just talk to me, you know that right?”

 

“yeah i do. thanks yuto.”

 

“great.” he takes a moment to catch jinho’s eye. “i hope you’ll continue exercising with me. i really like having you here.”

 

“ah really?”

 

“yeah.” he turns away to grab his bag. “its really motivating when i catch you staring.”

 

jinho’s brain splutters to a complete stop and all he can do is let out a weird sound that can only described as “guhhh??”

 

yuto spins around at the sound, eyes twinkling in mischief. “you think i don’t notice how you watch me as i exercise hyung?”

 

“i-um-well i don’t know what you’re talking about.” _okay denial’s good let’s do that_ , jinho’s brain helpfully supplies.

 

“hmm, you sure about that?”

 

“of course i am.” for a split second, jinho’s convinced his false bravado could fool both yuto and himself but then yuto starts staring at him with an unreadable expression and suddenly, he’s back to Painful Nervousness.

 

“why are you looking at me like that?” the sentence comes out wavering and is the exact opposite of cool and composed, which he was going for,

 

“oh nothing. its just that we haven’t done our cool down stretches have we?”

 

“ah… we don’t need to! we can just walk back to our dorms, that should be enough cool down!” screw the false bravado, jo jinho is going into Full Panic Mode now.

 

“maybe it’s enough for you hyung but i feel like i pushed myself a lot today. you won’t mind waiting for me would you?” he doesn’t even wait for an answer as he drops his bag and starts stretching his arm muscles. but wait. when did he get so near to jinho? jinho takes a few steps back uncertainly but he almost trips on his own feet.

 

“be careful hyung, i wouldn’t want to have to carry you home.” yuto’s stretching his bicep as he says this, looking right into jinho’s face as the corners of his mouth threaten to quirk up into a smile.

 

jinho closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. his brain is holding on by sheer willpower because the implication that yuto can simply scoop him up and carry him all the way home is _killing_ him. closing his eyes means that he can’t see what yuto is doing though, so he wrenches them open nervously, only to find yuto standing right in front of him.

 

jinho can smell the sweat off of him and for some reason, he feels the need to breathe it in. its intoxicating, how manly yuto smells. and jinho wants to avoid looking up into his face so he fixes his gaze on yuto’s neck instead but there’s one lone drop of sweat sliding down down down and his tongue swipes his lower lip of its own accord.

 

there’s a pause in which jinho is frozen after realising he just _licked his lips_ while staring at yuto’s neck and yuto is not moving either. until a finger tips jinho’s chin up and he sees the satisfied smile on the younger boy’s face. “you were looking at me.”

 

“yeah, well, its hard not to when you’re standing right in front of me.”

 

“hyung… you’re really cute when you’re flustered.”

 

jinho reflexively says, “i’m not cute” before his brain catches up fully and he’s left gaping up at yuto, who just called him cute and flustered, expression exactly like a cat who ate the canary. he’s also leaning closer and closer, leaving jinho paralysed with anticipation.

 

its only when he’s a hair’s breath apart from jinho’s lips that he whispers, “can i kiss you hyung?”

 

jinho’s answer is a slow nod and then finally, they are kissing softly and jinho’s sure his heart is going to hammer straight out of his chest. why did he bother exercising when he could have done this instead?

 

yuto’s hand moves to cup his face and jinho can’t help but nuzzle into it, eyes sliding close as he does so. yuto stops kissing him then, and the both of them pause to catch their breath but yuto’s thumb is hovering so close to jinho’s mouth that he just blindly mouths for it. the thumb slides over his lips, and he opens his mouth, tongue coming out to lick the tip. it slides into his mouth then, and jinho doesn’t hesitate to suck on it. there’s a sharp intake of breath then, and jinho opens his eyes to see yuto looking down at him, pupils blown out and lower lip caught between his teeth.

 

its that expression that does it for jinho. he stops sucking on yuto’s thumb and sinks to his knees slowly, making sure to maintain the eye contact and giving yuto the chance to tap out. when he's finally kneeling in front of the hard cock trapped in black sweats, jinho’s mouth waters with want. yuto's cock looks so big, looks like it’ll fill his mouth and make him choke. there's a strangled swear then, and jinho realises he’s said that out loud. it only serves to send a heady rush of desire through him and he scrambles to pull down yuto’s pants, narrowly avoiding getting hit in the face in his fervor. god. yuto exercised while going commando.

 

its warm and heavy in his hand, red at the tip and already drooling precum, and jinho is embarrassingly entranced by how pretty yuto’s cock is, just as pretty as the rest of him. he can’t help himself from kissing the tip, and sticking out his tongue to give little kitten licks. the next thing he feels is a sharp pain as yuto’s hand grips his hair tight.

 

“don’t tease me hyung, please.”

 

jinho’s eyes roll back in his head because it feels good, so so good and without anymore hesitation, he opens his mouth and sticks the fat cock in. its heavy on his tongue, stretching out his mouth obscenely as he takes more and more of it in, and all he can do is moan around it because he can’t believe he has yuto’s cock right where he wants it. his own cock is dripping precum incessantly in his pants. he pulls back for a moment, steadies himself with hands on yuto’s thighs. then he takes a deep breath and swallows the cock down.

 

yuto curses loudly in japanese.

 

jinho starts bobbing up and down on the cock, satisfaction coursing through him when he sees that he can take most of it down his throat. the filthy squelching sounds echoing loudly in the gym. his cock is aching in his pants and he reaches down to stroke himself desperately. he wants to come so badly, but there was something he wanted first. so he pulls off the cock and with saliva dripping down his chin and eyes watering, he looks up.

 

“please fuck my mouth yuto.”

 

yuto's eyes widen almost comically and he's stuttering, and although some part of jinho's brain is cooing at how adorable he is, jinho ignores it in favour of whispering “its fine, i want this”. he kisses yuto's palm gently before placing the hand on top of his head as permission. there's a pause in which they both look at each other and the desperation must show on jinho's face because yuto steels himself with a glint in his eyes before twisting his fingers in jinho's hair and pushing his cock back into the wide open mouth. he goes slowly at first but at the sight of jinho closing his eyes, moaning unashamedly as he thrusts his own cock into his fist, he speeds up until he’s properly throat fucking the smaller man.

 

its way too much stimulation for poor yuto and soon, he’s pulling jinho off and coming so hard his knees almost give way. his muscles are fucking aching but god, the sexual tension leaving his body feels like a blessing. his cum spurts across jinho’s face, who sticks out his tongue to get it in his mouth. its so filthy that yuto can’t help but let out a long groan.

 

“hyung… didn’t know you were so desperate for my cum… so filthy....”

 

and that does it for jinho, who comes with a swear, cum dripping onto the floor of the gym.

 

“oh, you liked it when i said those things?”

 

jinho can only whine pitifully in response, pressing his forehead against yuto’s thigh. they take a moment to breathe and yuto takes off his black tshirt to gently wipe off the cum on jinho’s face, before offering it so jinho can wipe up his own cum.

 

jinho tosses the stained and sweaty tshirt into his dirty gym bag and proceeds to collapse on the exercise mat. he can see yuto wanting to say something about leaving but he decides against it and lays down with jinho instead. as they lay there, staring up at the ceiling, yuto turns and mumbles something into jinho’s hair. “mmm? i can’t hear you baby.”

 

“i have a confession.”

 

“ah, what is it?” jinho finally turns to look up at yuto, whose face so endearing in the moment because he’s clearly guilty of something. it squeezes jinho’s heart and he reaches out to cup his face gently. “you can tell me, i promise i won’t be mad.”

 

“i’ve been asking you to come to the gym with me because i wanted to impress you. after you said that you think shownu sunbaenim’s body is great i’ve been working extra hard to get that too. its been really difficult but you’ve always supported me and cheered me on. i just… needed you to know i did this for you.”

 

jinho lets out a surprised laugh, the comment about shownu was something he had said in passing, unaware that yuto had noticed and taken note of it. “god, you are so adorable baby. i want you to know that i think your body is amazing alright? the reason i was acting weird earlier… well, i, um…” and oh god no now was _not_ the time to blush.

 

“oh? have you thought about my body before jinho-ssi? was that why you couldn’t look at me?”

 

“yah yuto.... why do you have to be so hot?”

 

he gets no answer aside from being kissed very soundly by a very smug yuto.

 

p.s. jinho didn't think it was possible to be even more impressed by yuto, but the next time they _exercise_ , yuto makes sure to utilise the mirrors. needless to say, jinho falls even more hopelessly in love with his gym loving boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me comments so i can weep gently and keep writing <3


End file.
